


Cry Me A River

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: It was a Wild West show down practically.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cry Me A River

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. “Cry me a river.”  
> 24\. “Of course I’m right, I’m always right!”  
> 69\. “Listen, it’s for science.”  
> 80\. “Just listen to me!”
> 
> for the anon on tumblr

They’d been at it for hours- _hours_. And they’d gotten nowhere. Neither one of them refused to budge, all standing in a small circle, wide-base stance hands on their hips. It was a Wild West show down practically.

“But I got hit by a car!” whined Nick from his corner.

“Oh Jesus, Nick. Cry me a river. It’s been months,” came the lightning quick clap back from Kasie.

Ellie felt the need to pipe up, “I did guess it right...it should be mine.” And then more of an aside to herself, “Of course I’m right, I’m always right!”

Kasie’s head snapped over to bore holes into Ellie with her stare. “Always right?” The sarcasm seeping through her words. “Please, Ellie. Who has the master’s again?”

A reflex grimace Ellie’s only reply as she took the blow from her good friend who apparently didn’t fight fair.

A usually deep voice that shifted to take in a new sickly sweet tone sounded from Nick’s corner, “No I need it. Listen, it’s _for science._ ”

Ellie shot a glare at the man in a too tight black tee trying to ignore the rush of heat that went through her at his words. The nerd inside of her suddenly turned on by his implication of Nick doing anything science related.

Since Ellie managed to stay speechless, distracted by a new fantasy of Nick the chemist talking dirty in nothing but a lab apron- Kasie stepped in. Her voice starting to strain at her growing annoyance with the unrelenting pair, “Just listen to me! Nick- I don’t care that you got hit by a car—“ a hand flew to his chest in mock offense, “and Ellie, I don’t care that you guessed what it was first.” Ellie crossed her arms with an audible harrumph. “ _I still found it_.”

Kasie finally moved to break their tense circle and reach for the object in question, fingers extending slowly to grasp the edge.

Only inches before Kasie made contact, the object was ripped out of sight. All three let out a small gasp, jaws dropped at the shock. In unison they whirled their heads around to the doorway of the lab to see Jimmy’s retreating figure, his parting words thrown over his shoulder, “Thanks guys! I’ve been looking for this everywhere!”


End file.
